A Purdy Great Time
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a Black Veil Brides Fan Fiction about Ashley Purdy and a made up Character named Raven Sinn. I love all the members of black Veil Brides equally, and will be posting Fan Fics about each member but this is the first one I wrote. There will be smut and cursing so please, only 18 readers
1. Chapter 1: Knives and Pens

_**Chapter 1: Knives and Pens**_

_**Raven's Point of View(POV):**_

__"You stupid whore! You cant even cook a fucking steak right!" My boyfriend, though I really wish he wasn't; Rick Olson, yells, throwing a knife in my direction. I duck, getting nicked by the blade as I fall to my knees. Rick stands and comes to where I'm huddled and grabs me by my hair, dragging me to my feet.

"Leave me alone, Rick! It was a simple mistake!" I cry, putting my hands up to cover my face.

Rick releases my hair and grabs my hands, pulling them down and slamming his fist into my jaw. I cry out in pain as I'm slammed against the wall, Ricks whiskey scented breath filling my nose as he leans in close.

"Make sure it never happens again, got it?" Rick growls, pulling his knife from his pocket and slicing my wrist. I push him away, grabbing my wrist and taking off out the side door, running up the block to my friend, Jeanette Carol's house. I kick her door, desperately hoping she was home. Jeanette opens the door and screams.

"Holy Shit! Get in here NOW!" Jeanette cries, ushering me inside.

Once inside, Jeanette grabs a towel and clamps it over the wound on my arm and orders me to hold it there while she goes and gets her first aid kit. She comes back a few minutes later and quickly begins stitching the wound closed. I am so thankful that my best friend is also a trained nurse. As for me, I'm a singer, at least I was until I got with Rick. He made me quit my band, and with as much as he hits me, I'd be afraid to go on stage again with all the bruises and scars covering my body. I hated Rick, but I couldn't get away from him, because he always found me.

Jeanette finishes sewing the wound shut and bandages it, then looks at my swollen jaw.

"Can you talk?" She asks, gingerly touching my cheek and jaw, which I was sure was bruised.

"Yeah. Thank you so much!" I tell her, tears stinging my eyes. I brush them away. "We're still going to the Black Veil brides Concert tonight, right?"

Jeanette checks the time on her cellphone. "Yeah. Let's go to my room and get ready. I have your concert clothes here." She replies.

I smile as the two of us run upstairs and begin getting ready. Black Veil Brides was Jeanette and I's favorite band, and we'd been waiting months to see them. I quickly change into my concert outfit; A pair of black leather skinnys, my favorite Black Veil Brides tank top, cowboy boots, and a leather vest that read "The Deviant: on the back. My Favorite band member? Ashley Purdy. After throwing my stud belt, star necklace, Black veil brides pentagram, studded wrist bands, and warpaint on, Jeanette and I rushed out to her car, and were on our way to the concert.

_**Ashley's POV:**_

The back stage of the concert venue was alive with energy and fun. I smiled and played a few warm up riffs with Jake and Jinxx, my energy level above what it normally was. All the guys girlfriends, fiancees, and wives were here; and then there was me, the only single member of Black Veil Brides. Tonight, that was going to change. I'm not sure how I knew, but I just knew.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Andy yelled, motioning for everyone to take the stage.

I grin and put my headpiece microphone and follow Jake and Jinxx out onto the stage. The crowd is loud, and girls are already throwing their bras and panties on the stage. I glance out at the crowd, and in the front row, my eyes land on one particular girl. Hair as black as my own, eyes as bright as green traffic lights, and skin so creamy my hands ached to touch it. Her face, was that a bruise on her left cheek? Hmm...

"Alright! How is everyone doing tonight?" Andy calls out, grinning as the crowd screams. Thankfully, their screams pull me out of my trance. "First song tonight is I Am Bulletproof!" Andy fist pumps and we launch into our first song.

Through the whole set, I can't take my eyes off that one girl. I saw the bandaged wrist even under the bracelets she wore. We were about two songs from the end of our set when Andy starts talking again.

"Okay all, I need a female to help us sing "Lost It All." Juliet lost her voice, and can't sing tonight. So, who will it be?"

I walk over to Andy and whisper in his ear, pointing to the girl who I've had my eye on the entire show. Andy points to her and as Muscles, our security guard, helps her over the barricade, my heart starts to pound. The girl gets on stage and she's blushing and grinning, shocked. She looks at me and smiles.

"So sweetheart, what's your name?" Andy asks her. She grins.

"I'm Raven Sinn." She replies, still looking at me.

"Can you sing, Raven?"

Raven nods and Andy grins. "Then sing a verse for me, please."

Raven grins happily.

"Then I lost it all, dead and broken, my, backs against the wall, cut me open. I'm just trying to breathe, just tryin to figure it out, because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down. I said, then I lost it all, and who can save me now?" Raven sings, and in my ears, her voice is angelic.

The crowd goes wild, and we launch into "Lost It All." Raven is allowed to stay on stage until the end of our set, then is helped down from the stage and handed backstage passes for her and her friend. We all take a bow, and I watch Raven as she runs back to her friend. I'm struck by her, and cupid's arrow struck me right through the heart this time.


	2. Chapter 2: Heaven's Calling

_**Chapter 2: Heaven's Calling.**_

_**Raven's POV:**_

I run over to Jeanette, my heart pounding and my hands shaking. I just sang on stage with my idols! Jeanette hugs me tightly.

"Oh my god! Ashley told Andy to choose you to sing with them!" Jeanette says, giving me another hug. I grin and hand her her back stage pass.

"I know! And now we get to go back stage and meet them1" I squeal, jumping up and down, grinning like and idiot. My grin instantly goes away and I stop jumping when I see Rick coming our way. Jeanette turns and curses, pushing me behind her.

"You fucking bitch! You come here without my permission and started cohorting with those fagot band members you seem to idolize!" Rick screams, lunging at me. He had been drinking again. Jeanette pushes Rick back, but I grab her as she goes to hit him.

"You knew I was going to this concert you dick! And they're NOT Fagots! They are amazing men! Certainly better then you are and ever will be!" I shout, not caring any more.

Rick Punches me in the face, hitting my nose. I scream in pain, ducking as more blows rain down on me.

_**Ashley's POV:**_

I could hear screaming from where I was sitting at our signing table, and when I look over, I see Raven, being beaten by some guy. I jump up and leap over the table, running over to where she was. I could hear the rest of my band mates and our body guard following me.

"Hey Asshole! Don't you know it's illegal to hit a woman!" I yell, grabbing the guy by his shirt and slamming him against the wall. The guy takes a swing at me and catches my jaw. Muscles grabs the guy and carries him out of the venue. I kneel down in front of Raven, Taking one of her shaking hands in mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, lifting her face so I could see it. I curse and pull my handkerchief from my belt and wipe the blood from her face. Raven stares at me, dumbfounded, then starts crying.

"Oh my bod! Y-you're Ashley Purdy! I.. I;m so sorry!" She babbles, wiping at her tear stained face and wincing when she touches her nose.

"Raven, come with me. You need to see someone about your nose." I tell her, brushing her hair from her face. I look over at the other girl who was with her. "Are you her friend?" I ask.

The other girl nods. "I'm Jeanette Carol."

Okay, well, you and your friend need to come with us, now." I look to Andy and the rest of my band mates. "Do you mind cutting the signing short?"

"Fine by me. Muscles, let the fans know something came up and we will not be able to continue our signing." Andy tells Muscles. Muscles nods and goes over to our table. I pick Raven up in my arms and my band mates and I take her and her friend back stage to our dressing room and lock the door.

_**Raven's POV:**_

Being carried backstage by Ashley was an amazing feeling, but seeing him pull Rick off me and saving me; I was awestruck. Ashley lays me down on one of the couches, taking a look at my nose.

"Thank god he didn't break it, just made you bleed. Who was that asshole?" Ashley asks me, taking my hand.

I squeeze Ashley's hand, looking down at my Black Veil Brides Pentagram necklace and star necklace. "He is, was, my boyfriend of tow years." I reply, wiping at my makeup. "He was abusive, and beat me."

"Was he the cause of the injury on your wrist as well?"

I nod. "He sliced my wrist open because I accidentally burnt his dinner." I mumble, squeezing Ashley's hand once more as a tear escapes my eye. Ashley reaches up and wipes my smeared makeup from under my eyes.

"He wont come near you ever again." He tells me, lifting me up and sitting down, setting me on his lap. I wrap my arms around Ashley's, burying my face in his neck. For the first time in two years, I felt safe.

Andy walks over, and I can hear him and Ashley whispering , but I didn't care. I'd loved Ashley Purdy since I first heard Black Veil Brides play with him in the band. Having Ashley hold me, being able to hear his heartbeat, it was a dream come true.

"Raven, what would you say to coming on tour with us for the rest of the tour?" Andy asks me.

I gasp,lifting my head up and looking at Ashley. The look I saw in his eyes made my decision clear. "I'd love to, only if it's okay with the rest of the band and your manager." I reply, sitting up. Ashley wraps his arms around me.

"The manager and the guys all said it was fine." Jinxx tells me, admiring the ink on my arm.. I had the chorus of their song "Fallen Angels" and with their pentagram on my right shoulder and arm.

"Also, our manager wants to talk to you about starting your own band. He loved your voice." Jake comments, smiling as Ella kisses him.

"I... I play bass guitar as well." I say, feeling my face heat. Ashley grins.

"Awesome. Now that we got that all settled, who's ready to party?!" CC asks, handing us all a beer.

"Come on, lets give Ashley and Raven some space. Meet us at the tour buss in thirty, Ash." Andy tells Ashley, taking Juliet's hand and following the rest of the guys out.

I turn and face Ashley. "So, do you want to talk or..." I start to ask Ashley but am silenced when Ashley kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3: Saviour

_**Chapter 3: Saviour.**_

_**Ashley's POV:**_

When my lips met Raven's, I swore I saw stars. Raven responded instantly and deepened the kiss, her hands going up around my neck and tangling in my hair. I grip her closer, letting her tongue explore my mouth as mine does her. When I pull away, we're both breathless.

"Raven, I'm sorry, I just..." I stammer. Raven places a finger over my lips.

"Don't apologize, please, Ashley. I've loved you ever since i8 first heard your music and saw you live. I've wanted to meet you so I could tell you I love you and that you and the rest of the guys saved my life." Raven explains, blushing.

I take Raven's hand in mine.

"Raven, the moment I saw you out in that crowd tonight, I felt an instant connection to you. Then when I saw your ex hitting you, I knew I had to protect you. I know this is sudden and all but, will you be my girlfriend, Raven?" I ask her. Raven gasps, then grins.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She cries, wrapping her arms around me. I kiss her and hold her close. Yeah, it was sudden, but she was the one I wanted. "Raven, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-eight." She says, blushing.

"You said you played bass, and you sing. Were you ever in a band?" I ask.

Raven looks down. "I was in a band, but my ex ruined that. Once he started beating me, I was to bruised to go on stage, then he broke my right hand and I could no longer play my bass, so the band broke up. I had already moved in with Rick by then, so there was now way I could leave Rick, because every time I tried to, he found me and beat me worse."

I kiss Raven softly, wiping at the tears that were in her eyes. "Do you have any stuff at your ex's place that you would like us to get before we head off on the next leg of our tour?"

"My clothes, and my bass. It's the one you played in the "Perfect Weapon" video. She replies.

I pull out my cell phone. "Muscles, it's Ash. Can you go to Raven's ex's house and pick up her clothes and her bass." I turn to look at Raven. "Whats the address?" Raven tells me the address and I tell it to Muscles, then end my call.

"He's gonna get your stuff and bring it back to the tour bus." Raven grins and kisses me.

"Thank you so much!" She says happily.

"So, should we go out and join the rest of the guys and party?" I ask. Raven nods. The two of us get up and go hand in hand to join the rest of the band and their girlfriends, fiancee's, and wives.

_**Raven's POV:**_

I can only smile as Ashley holds my hand and the two of us enjoy a cold beer. I am going out and going on tour with Ashley fuckin' Purdy and Black Veil Brides! I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming or knocked out because of rick, I grin when I find I'm not.

"I love your vest, Raven. Did yo make it yourself?" Ella, Jake's Fiancee asks me.

I grin. "Yeah. It took me two months to make it as exact as I could to Ashley's" O reply, taking my best off and laying on the table in front of us.

Ashley takes his off as well and lays it beside mine. They were almost identical, and it made me proud just to see how alike they were. Ashley smiles, kissing my hand. "Baby, you never seize to amaze me. Think you can spruce up my jacket later?" Ashley asks, pulling me close and kissing me.

I kiss Ashley back, grinning. "Anything for you, baby." Ashley Grins. Andy raises his beer bottle.

"To Ashley and Raven. May the two of you find happiness together forever!" Andy toasts, grinning and kissing Juliet's forehead. We all raise our bottles and take a swig.

"Don't wear her out too much tonight Ash. Until Juliet gets her voice back we need Raven to be able to sing with us, CC says, nudging Ashley in the ribs and kissing Lauren.

I blush and Ashley grins. I had always dreamed of what making love to Ashley would be like, and knowing that I was going to find out had me hot and bothered. Ashley grabs my and and pulls me out of the booth. I look up at Ashley as he grabs our vests from the table. He's only a few inches taller then me, and the look in his eyes told me what he had in mind.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Things are going to get steamy in the next chapter, which is why this Fan Fic is rated M. Please, If you're not 18 or older, do not read the next chapter. But then again, how can I stop anyone from reading it? Hmmm... Ah well! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Reviews would be awesome! Rock On! \m/**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sex and Hollywood

_**Chapter 4: Sex and Hollywood.**_

_**Ashley's POV:**_

Raven and I grin as the two of us head outside to the tour bus. I was actually nervous about doing anything with Raven, which was odd for me because I'm almost never nervous. Raven grinned as she entered the tour bus behind me. Her hands were shaking, but I could tell she as just as nervous and excited as I was.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" I ask Raven, closing the door to the bunk room behind us. Raven wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me, hard. I kiss her back, groaning softly as her tongue wrestled with mine. She pulls away breathless and smiles.

"For years I've fantasized about making love to you, and, yes, I'm nervous, but I know I want to do this. My only fear is that when you see my body, you'll turn and tell me to go away, that everything you said to me earlier was to get me into your bed, but you changed your mind." Raven confesses, looking down at the floor.

I take Raven's hand and with my free hand, I lift her chin so I can see her face. "Raven, everything I have told you tonight. Has come from the bottom of my heart. I know e haven't been going out but maybe an hour or so, but I love you and noting you say, do, or ever will say, do, or I see, will change that." I tell Raven, gently kissing her lips.

Raven kisses me back as my hands trail to her hips, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and skimming my hands up her bare belly. She shivers and sucks my bottom lip into mouth, gently biting it. I shiver in return, tugging Raven's shirt up her body and breaking our kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head, and I gaze at her upper body. Raven blushes. Her upper body was bruised, and scars littered her arms and shoulders, but to me she was breath taking. I kiss her softly, trailing kisses down Raven's neck and nipping her collarbone, ellicting an excited gasp from Raven. I trail kisses along the tops of her breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Raven. Why anyone would ever want to hurt you is beyond me." I murmur, kissing my way down her stomach. I play with the jewelry in her belly button, looking up at her blushing face. Raven takes off her bracelets and kicks her boots and socks off. I do the same. Raven smiles and takes off by belt, as I do hers, her hands skimming down my hip bones. She kneels down and trails kisses down my chest, nipping my hips as she undoes the top button of my leather skinnys. She slowly undoes the other buttons on my skinnys and pushes them down my legs, exposing my body to her. I kick my pants to the side and shudder as she takes me into her mouth. I groan as Raven bobs her head, groaning around me. I grab the top of Raven's head and stop her, pulling her up to me and kissing her deeply.

_**Raven's POV:**_

I groan into Ashley's mouth as he kisses me, feeling his hands slide down my sides and undo the zipper of my leather skinnys, pushing them down my hips. I kick my pants to the side and smiles as Ashley breaks our kiss and undoes my bra. I let my bra fall to the floor. Ashley takes my breasts in his hands and I moan softly as he kneads them, then slowly lowers his hands to my hips and pushes my thong from my hips. I step out of it and blush as Ashley looks at my now naked body. My star necklace and Black Veil Brides pentagram hang between my breasts, and Ashley gently removes them and sits them on a table before leading me to the back of the buss. A huge bed took up most of the space in the room, and Ashley shuts the door and locks it behind us.

"Do you have condoms? I'm on birth control, but I still want to be safe." I inquire, crawling onto the bed and rolling onto my stomach as Ashley pops a CF into the small radio sitting on an end table. The opening to "Rebel Love Song" begins to play softly around us.

Ashley pulls out a box of condoms from the drawer in to the end table. "I do too. I have no sexual diseases, I just got checked a month ago, and I haven't been with a woman in six or seven months." Ashley tells me, ripping open a condom wrapper with his teeth and rolling the condom onto his dick. God he was big. Ashley lays down beside me.

"Why has it been so long?"

"The last girl tried to rape me. She wanted kids from me, and she ended up getting locked up because of what she did. After her, I haven't found anyone that I've felt any kind of connection with, I didn't even feel one with her, she was just a one night fling that one of our security guards set up for my birthday. I haven't felt any connections with anyone, not until I saw you tonight." Ashley admits, taking one of my hands in his.

I squeeze Ashley's hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing it. "Rick forced himself on me, usually when he was drunk. I was scared then, but I'm not scared now, not with you." I lean in and kiss Ashley deeply, rolling so he was on top of me. I could feel his dick throbbing against my thigh.

Ashley places his knee between my legs, nudging them apart. "I will never force myself on you. If you tell me to stop, I will." I smile.

"Thank you." Ashley smiles in return.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I nod. Ashley slowly enters me, taking slow to allow my body to adjust to his size and length. I moan as he begins to thrust slow and shallow, raking my nails down his back. Ashley growls and kisses me, keeping his movements slow. I break our kiss.

"Do you like this?" I ask Ashley as I grab my nails down his back once more. Ashley groans and nods.

"It feels amazing. You feel amazing." He replies, increasing the tempo of his movements. I moan and wrap my legs around Ashley's hips, locking my ankles together as Ashley begins thrusting harder. He moans and kisses my neck, sucking hard enough to give me a hickey, I growl as he nips my collar bone and kiss his neck, returning the favor and giving him a hickey as well.

"A-ah... More, Ashley, Please.: I pant, my body arching as he drives deeper inside me. Ashley responds and kisses me hard. I can feel myself coming close to my climax and them I'm, tumbling over the edge, crying out just as Ashley cries out with his own release. Ashley slowly lowers his upper body down onto mine and I wrap my legs from his hips. He lays his forehead against mine and kisses me softly. The two of us lay together, panting and sweaty. Ashley slowly pulls out of me and pulls of the condom, tying it and discarding it in the trashcan beside the bed. He then lays on his side, head propped up by his elbow.

"So, was that anything like you imagined?" Ashley asks me, a grin on his flushed and sweaty face. I roll onto my side and face him, brushing the sweaty hair from Ashley's forehead.

"It was better then my imagination, and you are amazing." I lean up and kiss Ashley softly on the lips. Ashley kisses me back and pulls me close, pulling a silk satin sheet up over us. I lay my head on Ashley's chest, and as he hums the ending lyrics to "Saviour", I drift off to sleep, feeling loved, safe, and happy that I was in the arms of someone I loved and knew would never hurt me.


	5. Chapter 5: New Years Day

_**Chapter : New Years Day**_

_**Raven's POV:**_

When I awake the next day, it's tot he sound of the buss moving and Ashley's soft snores. I smiles and stretch my legs out, snuggling closer to Ashley. Sometime in the middle of the night we must have moved, because my back was now to his front and and his arm was draped over me. I look around the now sunlit room, smiling. It was pretty, the walls a soft gold color, and the blankets and sheets on the bed a deep red. I close my eyes as images of last night flood my mind, making me grin. I wanted to giggle, but I didn't want to wake Ashley up. So instead, I rolled over and watched Ashley sleep. He still had his warpaint on, and I knew were were both going to wake up grinning at our blackened faces, but with his hair falling carelessly over his face, Ashley looked like an angel. Ashley mumbles something sleepily, and slowly blinks awake.

"Morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?" I ask Ashley, smiling and wiping the black paint from around his lips.

Ashley smiles and kisses me softly, lovingly. "Morning beautiful, I slept wonderful with you in my arms." He replies, pulling me close to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. The best sleep I've had in a long time." I tell him, smiling. A pounding on the door startles us.

"Yo Ashley, Raven, we're stopping for chow. You comin' or are we leaving you on the bus?" CC calls through the closed door. I look at Ashley, my stomach growling. Ashley grins.

"Yeah, were coming! Give us five minutes to get dressed!" Ashley yells back, stretching and pulling the covers off him. I grin and stare at his naked ass, wanting to pinch it. I sit up, letting the sheets fall to my waist.

"raven's clothes are in your bunk along with her bass. See you in five:" CC says as he leaves. The thud of the bunk room door shutting assures us CC had left.

I get out of bed and stretch, grabbing Ashley and kissing him deeply. Ashley kisses me back and opens the door, allowing me to go out first. I grab my discarded clothes off the floor and shove them into one of my duffel bags, opening the other one and putting on a clean bra, boy shorts that say "I'm with the Band" on the ass, a pair of ripped up skinny jeans, clean socks, and a ripped up "Purdy Girl" t-shirt I had made about a month before the concert. I grab my boots and necklaces and dawn them, sitting down on Ashley's bunk bed and watching him get dressed. Ashley slips on a pair of black boxer-briefs, black ripped skinny jeans, a black muscle shirt, socks, and his cowboy boots. After the two of us wash our warpaint from our faces, I take Ashley's cell and put my number in and put his number in mine; and I quickly redo my makeup, we exit the bus after grabbing our cell phones and join the rest of the band and their loved ones in the parking lot. My stomach rumbles loudly, and all of us head into the diner, cameras flashing and paparazzi everywhere. Thankfully, Muscles and a few other guards handled them and we all make it inside and were seated in a private room.

_**Ashley's POV:**_

After everyone sat down and the waitresses took all of our orders, the normal morning chatter started. I smile as I watch Raven happily chatting with Lauren, Sammi, Ella, and the still quiet Juliet. Andy waves his hand in front of my face and I shake my head, looking at Andy, who only grins.

"Welcome back to earth, Ash." Jinxx tells me, grinning as well.

"Sorry 'bout that. My head was in the clouds. I'm amazed at how well she's handling everything." I tell the guys, smiling.

"She should be used to this. Before her band broke up, they were getting up there in popularity. I checked out her youtube page and had an idea for tonight's show." Andy says, grinning.

"We all talked it over after watching her cover all our songs, literally every song, on both bass and vocals; and we all agree that we want Raven to play bass with you tonight, that way shes ready when "Lost It All" comes along. Also, we want the two of you to sing the chorus for "Rebel Love Song" tonight." Jake explains, smiling as our food is placed in front of us.

I pop a piece of sausage into my mouth before asking, "Is Jonathan okay with this?"

"Called him this morning and after he checked out her videos, he gave us the all clear. The sound guys will have the two of you set up back to back. Were leaving it up to you to tell her though." Andy replies, digging into his eggs.

I grin and look over at Raven, who was eating and blushing as the girls gushed over her. They also had videos of her old band's past performances playing on Ella's phone, and Raven was laughing and telling them about the girls she sang with.

"I got another idea, I say we get her old band mates to meet us at the next gig in three days. I'm sure Jonathan is already checking to see if she kept in contact with them." I tell the guys, smiling as Raven drops a kiss on my cheek and the five woman all dash off to the bathroom. Andy, Jake, Jinxx, and CC all nod.

"Sounds like an awesome idea, Call Jonathan and tell him." Jinxx says, smiling. I grin and pull my cell out, surprised to see a text from Raven. She must have put her number in my phone when I was in the bathroom this morning.

_Raven 3:_

_ Miss you already baby. :*_

I grin and text her back, then call Jonathan to tell him my idea.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**The band's actual manager's name is Jonathan Syverson, in case you're wondering where I got the name for their manager. Keep the reviews coming, I love them! 3**_


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect Weapon

_**Chapter 6: Perfect Weapon**_

_**Ashley's POV:**_

By the time I got off the phone with Jonathan and we all finished eating, were rushed back to the bus only to get to the venue about seven and a half hours earlier then we needed to be. Jonathan had booked us five rooms in a private hotel, side by side, allowing us all to have our own rooms so we could shower and rest before sound check at two. Then after sound check we could hang out at the hotel until our show at seven. Raven smiles and grabs her bags and bass, and I follow her with my own bags and open the door to our room. I wanted to wait until we were inside the room to tell her the news about the show tonight.

Raven smiles and drops her bags and bass at the bottom of the bed and smiles, falling backwards onto the bed.

"So, you told me you had something to tell me?" Raven inquires, rolling onto her side and propping her head on her arm. I grin and sit down beside her on the bed.

"They guys got the okay from our manager and tonight, you are playing bass with me and the two of us are singing the chorus to "Rebel Love Song" along with you singing Juliet's parts for "Lost It All"." I tell Raven, smiling. Raven squeals and jumps up, hugging and kissing me.

"For Real? Oh my god I'm so excited!"She screams, kissing me again. I kiss her back and smile.

"Sound check is at two and we perform tonight at seven. Given it's only eleven thirty now, we have about two and a half hours to kill. I say we change and hang out at the pool until two, then after sound check we come back up here, shower, and get ready for the show."

"Can we fool around before we shower?" Raven asks, desire in her eyes.

I kiss Raven deeply, my lips lingering on hers. "Of course." Raven grins.

"I can't wait." She pulls one of her bags onto the bed and unzips it, digging through her bag and pulling out a sexy string bikini. It's black with lace detailing in silver. Raven strips and changes into her bikini, tying her hair up. I smile at the tattoo of a bass guitar with roses and vines wrapping around it that takes up the majority of her back. I grin and pull my bag up onto the bed as well, digging out my black swim trunks and putting them on, smirking when Raven pinches my ass as I change.

"I've been waiting to do that all day." She grins.

I grab my cell phone and turn the camera on, making sure its facing forward then pull Raven to me and kiss her, snapping a pic. I show her and she takes my phone, sending it to her own and be both put it as our phone backgrounds. Smiling, we both grab our towels and phones then head down to the pool, meeting up with the rest of the band. We all hang out at the pool, swimming, tanning, and playing pool games. Then, still in our bathing suits, we head to sound check. After about an hour of practice, we all head up to our rooms to rest. Raven smiles and lets her hair down, turning the water on in the shower and looking at me.

"Wanna shower together?" She asks, and I grin at her offer.

"Sounds like fun." I reply. I slide my swim trunks off as I walk into the bathroom, smiling as Raven slips out of her bikini and pulls me into the walk-in shower and shuts the door behind us. She kisses me deeply and I kiss her back, grabbing the shampoo she put on the shelf and moving so she was under the water. After her hair is wet, Raven turns and I shampoo and condition her hair, and she does the same to me. We take turns washing each other then get out, drying off. We both blow-dry our hair, and its about four thirty when we finish. Raven yawns. I could tell she was worn out from all the sun and fun earlier in the day.

"Rest up, sweetheart. We can have fun after the concert if we're not too tired." I tell Raven, pulling our duffel bags off the bed and putting them on the floor. Raven smiles at me and climbs into bed. I grab my phone and set an alarm for six, then crawl into bed with Raven. She snuggles close to me and within minutes shes asleep. I smiles and close my eyes, draping one arm around her, happy to be laying in the same bed as my love.

_**Ravens POV:**_

The sound of "Let You Down" rouses me from my sleep, and smile when Ashley grumbles sleepily and pulls a pillow over his head. Reaching over him, I grab his phone and shut the alarm off, pulling the pillow off Ashley's head and kissing him. He looks at me with sleepy eyes.

"Evening beautiful."

"Evening baby. Time to wake up and get ready for the show." I tell Ashley, smiling.

Ashley stretches and gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom. I stretch and grab my duffel bag, putting on a red satin bra and matching thong, grabbing my straightener and plugging it in then sitting it on the dresser to warm up. Ashley comes out of the bathroom and hugs me from behind, pulling my hair aside and kissing the hickey he had left on me.

"We match." He comments, pulling his hair aside and revealing a hickey as well. I smile, running a brush through my hair.

"That we do." I reply, heading into the bathroom. I come out a few minutes later and start straightening my hair, turning and sitting on the dresser. I do my hair as Ashley gets dressed in black boxer briefs, black skinnys, socks, boots, belt, bracelets and arm bands, and a star necklace. I grin and hand him my straightener, getting up and digging clothes out of my bag. Ashley watches me as I pull on a pair of black skinnys, a black muscle shirt that my belly, socks, boots, and all my other accessories before joining Ashley at the dresser. I do my makeup then both of us do our war paint, almost matching each other exactly. After teasing our hair and making sure the straighten was off, Ashley gives me a kiss then the two of us head out to meet up with the rest of the band for the show.


	7. Chapter 7: Rebel Love Song

_**Chapter 7: Rebel Love Song**_

_**Ashley's POV:**_

The whole band was amped up and ready to go when Raven and I get to the back stage. Raven joins Ella, Sammi, Lauren, and Juliet as they babble and bounce around, anxiously waiting for us all to go on stage. I grin and Andy claps me on the back.

"I wonder how the crowd is going to react to a female bassist?" Andy comments, blowing a kiss to Juliet. Andy looked tired. Thankfully we had a two day break after this concert, we all needed it.

"They should be pretty stoked! I know I am!" came CC's voice from behind his drum set. I grin.

"You and me both, CC." I reply, smiling and kissing Raven when she comes over.

"I'm so excited and nervous!" Raven gushes, her fingers shaking as she does a few warm up riffs on her bass. The bass Techs had already tuned her bass to match my own. I take her hand in mine.

"You'll do great baby. Just remember the fans are our army members. They wont hate you, and if some do, so what. They don't know how much talent you have, and are jealous because they aren't up here and you are. I love you, Raven, and I'll be beside you and running the stage with you tonight." I tell Raven, brushing her hair from her beautiful green eyes.

Raven kisses me once more and jumps around, ready to rock and roll.

"Let's go!" Andy calls and motions for all of us to go take our places on stage, Raven and I take up our positions, leaning back against each other and listening to the crowd chant our name.

"How you all doing tonight?" Andy asks the crowd, who just scream in return. "Tonight we have a special guest playing bass with us. Please show some love to miss Raven Sinn, Ashley's girlfriend and former front-woman and bassist or the band, "The Fallen Ones!""

The crowd roars and screams, and Raven grins and waves as the spotlight shines on her.

"Alright! The first song of the night is off of our very first album! Here's "Perfect Weapon!""

The band launches into "Perfect Weapon" and with Raven playing, it sounded phenomenal! Raven really got into her playing and as our set progressed, you could see she really was a master on the stage. The fifth song on our set list was "Rebel Love Song," and I knew just by the way raven looked at me, she was ready to sing. The crowd had no idea what they were in for.

_**Raven's POV:**_

It was time for Ashley and I to sing "Rebel Love Song and I was stoked. I just hoped the crowd would love it just as much as Ashley and I did.

"Alright! You guys are an amazing crowd! Now, we've got a special treat for you tonight. In addition to Raven singing Juliet's parts in "Lost It All" until she gets her voice back, we have decided to have both Raven and Ashley sing the chorus for "Rebel Love Song!"" Andy says into the mic, walking around the stage and coming over to Ashley and I. We both grin.

"You two ready?" Andy asks us.

"Hell yeah!" Ashley and I reply. The crowd cheers loudly.

"Okay, lets kick this song for! It's a..." Andy holds the mic out to the crowd.

"REBEL LOVE SONG!" The crowd cries.

Ashley and I begin to play and bounce around, and Andy's voice soon belts out the lyrics.

"I can not hide what's on my mind, I feel it burning deep inside. A passion crime to take what's mine, Let us start living for today. Never gonna change my mind, We can leave it all behind, Nothing's gonna stop us, No not this time."

"Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight, This is a Rebel Love Song. Hearts will sacrifice, It's do or die, This is a Rebel Love Song." Ashley and I sing, playing and smiling at each other.

We finish the song and then after five more songs, one being "Lost It All" and the last song being "In The End," we finish with a bow and the crowd goes wild. I felt so much at home on the stage tonight, and with Ashley by my side, it was a dream come true.


	8. Chapter 8: Hello My Hate

_**Chapter 8: Hello My Hate.**_

_**Raven's POV:**_

After the concert the band and I headed out to do a signing at their merch table. I had several woman come up to me and tell me they remembered my band "The Fallen Ones," and they were so glad to see back on stage again. They even asked if I was going to get my old band back together. I told them I didn't know, and they were happy when I signed their flyers from tonight's show. We'd been there over an hour, and I excused myself to use the restroom. I felt like someone was watching me when I came out of the bathroom, but I chalked it up to nerves.

"So nice to see you again, Ra-Raven." A deep, familiar voice slurs from behind me. I squeal as hands cover my mouth, and the drunken bastard holding me slams me against the wall. When I finally see the mans face, I scream.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"I scream, struggling against Rick's unmoving grip. Rick just smirks, staring down at me drunkenly.

"So, you're fucking that faggot bassist you Idolize now? Real shame he;s just a womanizer." Rick slurs, bringing his body closer to mine. He was standing on my foot, and it was beginning to hurt.

"He's my boyfriend now, asshole. Now get the fuck off me or the cops will be all over u\you in minutes." I growl, bringing my knee up and slamming it into Rick's crotch.

Rick drops to the ground and I try to run off, but Rick grabs my ankle and pulls me down. I land hard, thankfully not on my arms, and twist my body as Rick grabs my clothes, tearing the front of my shirt open completely. He then slams me against the ground. I curse and cover my head, kicking my legs and trying to throw Rock off me. Rick throws a punch and it hits the left side of my face, busting my lip open. I curse, spitting blood out. I could feel various cuts from the struggle burning on my lower back and arms, and I throw a punch, managing to graze Ricks face. Rick grabs my ankle, twisting it painfully. I cry out in pain, then suddenly, Rick is lifted off me, and Ashley's worried and pissed off face fills my vision.

_**Ashley's POV:**_

After Muscles pulls Raven's ex off of her, I help her to her feet and she yelps as she tries to put weight on her left ankle. Cursing, I lift her into my arms, just as the rest of the band caught up with us.

"What happened?" Jinxx asks, watching as Muscles drags a very pissed off and very drunk Rick out of the concert venue.

"Fucker attacked me after I got out of the bathroom. He twisted my ankle when I tried to get away." Raven explains, trying to hold the front of her shirt together.

Andy hands Raven one of our shirts and she gratefully puts it on. "Do you want Ash to take you to the hospital to get your ankle checked? We can have the buses meet you there in an hour."

Raven nods. I smile and place a gentle kiss on Raven's head, nodding to the rest of the band as I carried Raven out of the venue to where the buses were parked. Raven gasps as I carry her over to my black 2012 Harley Davidson Low Rider. I grin,

"Think you can hold on even with your ankle hurt? It's the only other ride besides the limo that can get us to the hospital, although with this I can avoid the paparazzi."

Raven grins. "Give me a helmet and lets go."


End file.
